liodenfandomcom-20200223-history
NewExplore
The new explore engine was introduced on July 27th, 2013. A banner that leads to it from EXPLORE page is a dynamic preview of Temperate Savannah, showing current weather/day/night cycle. By clicking on the banner, player is shown a zone map, that will pre-load and show all names and level requirements. In addition, hovering above zones shows green/red highlights, suggesting which biome is accessible. Levels: 1. Temperate Savannah 2-5. Shrubland 6-10. Tropical Forest 11-15. Dry Savannah 16-20. Rocky Hills 21-25. Arid Desert 26-30. Marshlands 31+ Waterhole Each zone has diverse wildlife and different npc's appearing at certain times of day. (ie, black panther is more likely to appear at night, and wildebeest during day) Each zone also has a landscape that will change dynamically depending on weather or time of the day. NOTE: Snake will always give quests that are appropriate to your level. But it takes a tactic for player if they prefer to hunt for 'large felines' in Tropical Forest where they can meet Leopard or Black Panther or go back a bit and ambush a Leopard or Cheetah in Temperate Savannah. NOTE: Zone EXP reward is still same for all biomes, but this will change in upcoming updates. Each zone as player progresses will have a greater payouts and more difficult enemies. Upon entering a zone, player can see landscape and UI. User interface has 2 buttons. MAP - will take you back to the zone map. EXPLORE - click it to continue to explore, easy! Eyes on the UI will always be colour of eyes your current male lion has. Good Karma will give the eyes a nice shine and round, innocent look, while Bad Karma eyes will appear angry.This will be triggered only after you reach 400 +/- karma tier. Explore is dynamic, meaning not only the landscape will change, but also NPC's and lionesses will be appearing respectively when stumbled upon, with option to interact. Explore Encounters Any Area Karma You get karma by making choices in Explore like the cub killing/frolicking choice. These choices will either cause you to gain or lose karma. For example: The cub will give you options to kill it, ignore it, or frolic with it. Killing it sounds bad right? That will most likely give you negative karma (and it will). Playing with it will give you positive karma and you get a chance to claim the cub's aunt. The more or less karma you have determines whether you have an evil or good lion. For instance: -12 would be bad karma, while 12 would be good karma. You unlock new titles when you get a certain amount of karma. If you have -30 or 30 karma, you unlock the first title -29 (and above) and 29 (and below) are neutral and you can pick a title from the snake's wife in questing. There is often a third option that are neutral. The snake's wife (under Quests) is where you go to find out how much Karma you have. You pay her 50 SB to find out what your karma level is. Category:Attacking